dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Money making guide
This page provides a guide on the best ways to make money in Dragon Age: Origins. Money can be earned by completing quests, selling items, stealing, or looting fallen enemies and containers. You are occasionally given the chance to ask for monetary rewards above the 'normal' quest reward, and at times the success of such attempts depends on your coercion skill. Money is used for purchasing items, making donations and bribes, and improving the strength of an allied army for the final battle. You will be able to accumulate at least 350 prior to The Landsmeet, if you've collected all the loot items and sold everything to merchants without donating anything. It is also possible to accumulate over 1,000 prior to the Landsmeet without making any Potent Lyrium Potions. This requires you to do all the available quests (including DLC), pass all the money-related coercion dialogues, steal from all out-of-combat NPCs and in-combat enemies, and sell all items to merchants, except for the items of your four party characters. If you don't want to worry about money and the tasks required for money, you can spend time producing Potent Lyrium Potions (fully legit, no exploits) or head directly to the Unlimited Money exploit. Basic Mechanics A sovereign is a gold piece, or 1 (i.e. 5 sovereigns is 5 ). Two other types of smaller denominations are used, silver ( ) and copper ( ). Exchange *100 = 1 *100 = 1 General Notes * One of the best sources of money is selling loot. Bear in mind that every time you choose to avoid a battle, you give up the ability to loot the defeated enemies. * The Dwarf Noble Origin yields a special markup rate for selling items to Gorim in the Denerim market district. Income doubles for all looted, stolen, given, or crafted items. Assuming that the sale of items makes up for at least 2/3 of the total income (a very conservative estimate), the Dwarf Noble will have approximately 67% more money than any other origin at the same point in the game. They can also earn 95+ gold by the time Lothering is completed (see The Spellward). * Every time there's a dialogue option to ask for money, go for it. There's not one option in-game where you get more money by not asking. Worst-case scenario is you will get turned down and/or receive negative approval from an NPC, but these decisions will not have any long-term effects toward your ending. * You will not miss any important plot points for being cheap, so feel free to refuse offering money to people--though it may affect the epilogue outcome for certain NPC's (such as Kaitlyn). * You have some temporary allies in your starting origin and during Ostagar, be sure to strip them naked BEFORE you finish your quest or defeat the boss. Their weapon and armor will yield about 5 extra . Which is excellent since you need money the most in the beginning. Potent Lyrium Potion crafting Making Potent Lyrium Potions is one of the most profitable activities in the game because the money earned from selling a single potion exceeds the cost of making it. Dwarf Nobles benefiting from Gorim's special discount get double the revenue, allowing profit to be made from crafting and selling Greater Lyrium Potions and Lyrium Potions as well. * The Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe can only be purchased from the tranquil at Wonders of Thedas in Denerim for . * Someone in the party must have Master Herbalism for this method to work. The table below details what is needed for one potent lyrium potion and the ideal places to get each ingredient. The listed merchants are selected because they minimize travel time, though other merchants are available. Note that although one can buy up to 10 Lyrium Dust(s) in the Wonders Of Thedas Shop, these cost 60 more, thus reducing profts by 2 silver 40 bronze. The resale value of a potion, , minus the cost of making a single potent lyrium potion, , yields a profit of 22 00 per potion. Note that it is tedious at best when making 500+ potions as the game requires one click per potion. For PC users there is a simple workaround in macro scripting programs such as Autohotkey, though tutorials are not covered in this wiki. Profitable quests * Rescue the Queen: During the prison break, earn 80-90 depending on your Coercion skill and 2 votes at the Landsmeet by asking for their money. A highly skilled lock picker is required to maximize gold accumulation. * Precious Metals: For an upfront investment of 40 you can earn up to 98 in revenue (58 profit) with high persuasion (or a minimum 20 if you kill Rogek or steal from him). * Asunder: A side quest that takes place in the Deep Roads. For a reward of 25 50 , the Warden must allow the Pride demon to escape, although if you have more than one party member and pause, 3 of them can tell him to give you money and one to have him fight you. * A Lord's Trust: The First Task: Earn 10 (or 15 with high persuasion) during the optional subquest to return the love letters to fighter Baizyl (requires a Lockpicker). The quest requires you to at least temporarily side with Lord Harrowmont and is a subquest of A Paragon of Her Kind. * Lost to the Memories: An Orzammar side quest which rewards 5 (plus 10 if you later return to Orzammar and speak to Orta) * Pearls Before Swine: The Warden can earn up to 4 if choosing the correct dialogue options. This is the only quest known that yields you more money by refusing to Persuade. To maximize the profit: first suggest that you are going to kill them, then choose the dialogue option "Hand over all the money", this will yield you 2 before you complete the quest, which will reward you with another 2 . * Thief in the House of Learning: Earn 2 30 by selling the book to Jertrin instead of returning it to the Orzammar Shaperate for no reward. * Forgotten Verses: In Denerim, Sister Justine will pay for bringing the Ancient Encrypted Scrolls, for a total of if you requested the "collateral" mid-dialogue. The extra is not shown on the pop-up but it is added. * Complete as many quest board quests as possible. Each of these side quests will yield 1-6 . Coercion Maximizing the Warden's Coercion skill gains access to otherwise unavailable persuasion dialogues which often allow stronger negotiating positions with NPCs. Nearly all the notable side quests listed above can benefit directly with high coercion. The Strength and Cunning attributes also augment coercion. The strength score minus 10 is your base Intimidation, and your cunning score minus 10 is your base Persuasion. Each rank of coercion adds 25 to both intimidation and persuasion. The highest persuasion and intimidation checks are 100, so if you have e.g. a cunning of 85 for a cunning-based rogue, you will only need one point in coercion to pass any persuasion checks, though you will need more for any intimidation checks. 4 points in coercion negates any need to put more points into strength or cunning for extra coercion (though the skill does require 16 cunning). Stealing Stealing will not net you as much money as lockpicking but you could earn well over 10 by the end of the game simply from stealing. * Most of the time, you will get either a shard or health poultices. * Other times, you will get around 2 - 30 . * From yellow and orange name NPC, you could get over 2 . * Profits from stealing will scale with your character level; it's best to steal later from people you know will be sticking around (Lothering, for instance, will vanish as soon as you finish any of the main quests). Lock Picking Maximizing a rogue character's lockpicking skill will gain access to locked rooms and containers which may contain money or sellable items. The notable quests above should indicate when a lockpicking character is required for maximum earnings. Warden's Keep Party Chest With the Warden's Keep DLC, you can store early to mid-game weapons and armor loot in the party chest rather than selling them immediately. Items stored in the chest will autolevel along with the character, and can be sold for significantly more as a tier 7 item later in the game. This behavior will work on consoles only, not on PCs. There's also a limit for the number of items allowed to be stored in the chest. The Weapons page lists the price multipliers for the different tiers - a tier 7 (dragonbone) weapon is worth 18 times more than a tier 1 (iron) version of the same weapon. The "average" weapon tier throughout the game is presumably 4 (Veridium) at price multiplier 9, vs. iron, which still yields twice the cash if you postpone selling it until it has turned to dragonbone. Not all weapons and armor autolevel: Staves and unique items (like Aodh or Thorn of the Dead Gods) generally don't; the same goes for most items with "darkspawn" in their name. But it works for generic weapons and armor, and can give a quite significant profit. Console If you are on the PC, you can just use the console to give yourself as much money as you want. See the Console (Origins) page for more information. Redcliffe crystal glitch This is a very fast and profitable glitch that can be done immediately after Lothering. After hearing about how to help Redcliffe, convince Owen the blacksmith to continue working. Then go to the tavern. Make the bartender, Lloyd, join the fight without killing him. He will put Bella in charge of the bar in his absence. She will sell everything for free, but will not restock. However, if you "buy" her whole inventory, leave the bar and return, she will restock the crystals. After doing this several times, sell them to the blacksmith. The higher level you are, the higher tier the crystals will be. There is also an alternative to purchasing the crystals in the tavern if Lloyd isn't recruited to fight. If you talk to the militia who are drinking in the tavern, you'll see a mini-cut scene showing them complaining that Lloyd is making them pay for their ale. Once you've seen this conversation between them, you can then threaten Lloyd into making you co-owner, therefore making it so you can get a small profit every so often (from 20 and upwards), but also free items which once again restock every time you leave and re-enter. This makes it easier to get Helm of the Red during the Redcliffe assault as well as allowing you to use the crystal glitch. Infinite money glitch and One of the easiest ways to get money is to put an item in the Junk section of your inventory and then go to a merchant. In the Junk section you have two sell options, "Sell" and "Sell all". When selling the item, hit the "Sell All Junk" button and immediately after hit the "Sell" button. If you hit the buttons quickly enough, you can sell the item twice. To do this, left click (and hold) an item in your inventory, then right click (and hold), then drag over to the vendor's inventory and release both. You'll get double the item's selling price. Traps are a Girl's Best Friend This is a continuous quest in Lothering and you can keep selling Allison traps (Barlin, the bartender in Dane's Refuge, sells an unlimited number of trap triggers, the only component you need for spring traps). This only works if you have the three spring traps when you first talk to her, otherwise when you say "I will return with them later" and then later return, the quest becomes complete. This quest becomes impossible to complete if you have fought the desperate refugees, as Allison will refer to you as a troublemaker. One very important note to make is that you will receive experience each time you do this as well. You will rapidly gain levels, which can lead to difficulty when you next encounter enemies with levelled gear while you will likely still be using grey iron. Use with caution. If you unequip everything from your party except for items that don't scale in level, sell them all in Dane's Refuge after achieving your desired level and gold, exit the building then go back in and everything will have scaled up to the appropriate level so you can have dragonbone armour and weapons at the beginning of the game. Category:Guides